Piégée dans le Royaume des Cauchemars (Point de vue d'Evelyn)
by MorcubusRules
Summary: Comme nous le savons, Evelyn s'est sacrifiée en se jetant avec Morcubus dans le Royaume des Cauchemars... Seuls les agents peuvent la libérer, en étudiant la Couronne. Mais ici, le temps est sensiblement différent du monde réel... Que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-elle supporter de rester aux côtés de son pire ennemi ? Ou bien vont-il apprendre à devenir des amis ?


« Noooooon ! Evelyn ! » criaient trois hommes.

L'un était un agent secret et mon ami. Je voyais un autre jeune homme, Buddy, qui lui aussi était mon ami… Mais l'homme qui criait et pleurait le plus, c'était Mike, mon père. J'étais dans tous mes états, moi aussi… Mais le seul moyen d'arrêter Morcubus, c'était de le piéger dans le Royaume des Cauchemars, moi y compris… Je n'eus donc pas d'autres choix que de me jeter sur lui, pour enfin mettre un terme à ses pulsions dominatrices.

Tout à coup, je ne vis plus rien. Tout était noir…

C'était comme un rêve…

Non, comme un cauchemar…

Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, pensant que j'étais déjà de retour au Q.G….

Mais non, j'étais dans le Royaume des Cauchemars. Cette dimension parallèle où le ciel noir était recouvert de flammes écarlates, le sol recouvert de dalles de marbre brûlant… J'avais peur, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer…

Piégée dans ce monde lugubre, avec mon pire ennemi… Celui qui avait trahi mon père, qui l'avait séparé de moi, sa fille…

Bien que je fusse une femme courageuse, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mais j'eus vite essuyé ces larmes, je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que j'étais faible…

D'ailleurs, je pus apercevoir ce dernier, au loin. Il semblait furieux : je l'entendais crier, fou de rage. En effet, j'étais parvenue à le stopper… J'avais sauvé le monde.

Prudente, je m'approchai de lui à petits pas…

Il tourna la tête brusquement, et les yeux écarquillés, il prononça ces mots :

\- « Sale petite gamine ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! »

Je ris, contente de moi. J'avais pu remarquer qu'il se sentait faible et vulnérable, à présent…

Je lui répondis : - « Tu l'as bien mérité, Morcubus. À toi maintenant de payer le prix de tes actes malveillants. »

Les dents serrées, il me fixait. Il prit ensuite une attitude décontractée, et rit à sa manière ridicule et stéréotypée :

\- « Mouahahahaha ! De nous deux, c'est toi qui souffriras le plus. Je suis habitué à ce genre d'univers. Mais j'ai bien peur que les fillettes dans ton genre meurent de peur en restant ici... »

_ʺ__les fillettes dans ton genre__ʺ __! Non mais ! Il se moque de moi, celui-ci ! Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas une froussarde !_

Je m'approchai de lui, et lui montrai alors quelque chose dans le ciel… C'était son pire cauchemar. On le voyait, entouré par des millions d'ours en peluche géants qui se moquaient de lui, qui lui jetaient des pierres et des tomates, et qui chantaient en chœur ʺ_Morcubus est un bébé un crétin un morveux un bâtard_ ʺ.

En voyant ceci, il courut à toute vitesse au plus loin et se cacha derrière les flammes…

Je le suivis et en le voyant, je poussai un fou rire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi pitoyable ! Qui l'aurait cru, que sa pire peur était des ours en peluche ?

Je m'approchai encore un peu de lui. Furieux de s'humilier ainsi, il se leva d'un bond et me montra… Mon pire cauchemar.

Je pus remarquer au loin une silhouette qui me ressemblait. J'étais seule… Toute seule. Personne n'était là à mes côtés j'appelai mon père, en criant, en hurlant… Mais il n'était pas là. Personne n'était là. Je vis soudain mes amis Buddy et l'agent E qui discutaient ensemble, au Q.G…. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient bien contents de ne plus me voir, que je n'étais de toute façon qu'un fardeau, un poids lourd à porter…

En voyant ceci, que j'interprétai comme réel, je me mis à pleurer. Morcubus en profita pour se moquer de moi, cette vermine !

Je commençais à lui dire que ses peurs à lui étaient bien plus pathétiques que les miennes… Mais une sorte de goule arriva, à notre poursuite !

En même temps, on sursauta et pris de panique, on courut à toute vitesse !

Je tournai ma tête vers lui en même temps et lui dis : - « Tu vois, toi aussi tu as peur ! »

Il ajouta, trop fier pour dire la vérité : - « C'est que je tiens à ma vie, contrairement à toi ! »

On avait couru de cette manière pendant au moins trois minutes, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semblait. On arriva vers une étrange horloge en bois mort…

Morcubus l'examina puis dit : « C'est étrange… Très étrange. »

Je le regardais, étonnée.

Il ajouta : - « Hmmm, oui, j'ai compris. »

_Qu'est-ce-que ça m'agaçait quand il faisait son mystérieux !_

Je demandai, surprise : - « Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? »

Avec hésitation, il répondit finalement : - « Il ne s'est passé qu'en tout deux minutes et cinq secondes. »

QUOI, DEUX MINUTES ?! Mais on aurait dit qu'il s'était passé au moins une heure !

Il ajouta : « Le temps s'écoule bien plus lentement ici, par-rapport au monde matériel. »

Sous le choc, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur ne battait plus je répondis, attristée : - « Que peut-on faire pour partir d'ici ? »

Il soupira, puis dit : - « Il n'y a aucun moyen. »

_Noooon ! Pas ça !_

Je me laissai tomber par terre, malheureuse il s'éloigna aussi de moi.

Je me sentais si mal… Papa Mike me manquait déjà… Et les agents, Buddy… Tout ça semblait irréel, mais c'était bien réel… Piégée ici, avec comme seul compagnon mon pire ennemi…

Je restai ainsi pendant ce qu'il me semblait une heure. J'étais dans mon coin, en pleurant de toutes mes peines.

Il se passa l'équivalent de trois jours ainsi.

Mais j'eus un déclic, une révélation : oui, c'était ça ! J'étais bloquée ici, mais ce n'était pas incompatible avec le fait d'être heureuse et d'avoir un ami. Bien que l'idée me parût folle, cela pouvait être envisageable.

Je sortis de mon coin et vins vers Morcubus. Il semblait dormir…

Je m'assis près de lui. Il se réveilla un court temps ensuite…

Il sursauta et me dit : « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Embarrassée, je balbutiai un charabia à peine compréhensible :

\- « Euhm… Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire connaissance… Pour être amis… Enfin, euh… »

Il répondit, tout à coup : - « Mieux vaut mourir que d'être ton ami. »

Énervée et déçue, je m'en allai… Il avait raison c'était mieux ainsi.

Mais plusieurs mois se passèrent, et on n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se côtoyer pour survivre.

On avait appris à faire des jeux pour passer le temps. On jouait à des jeux tout simples comme 1, 2, 3, soleil, pierre-papier-ciseaux, ou même d'autres jeux qui nécessitaient d'écrire comme le morpion, la bataille navale… Finalement on s'amusait bien. Bien qu'il fût le plus grand mauvais joueur de cette planète, c'était toujours amusant de jouer avec quelqu'un.

Un jour – ou une nuit ? Il n'y avait pas de jour dans ce monde – je me cachai pour qu'il croie que je n'étais plus là…

« Où es-tu, Evelyn ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as laissé là… »

Je bondis devant lui et lui dis : - « SURPRISE ! »

Il paraissait soulagé – s'était-il attaché à moi ? – et rit, d'un air bien plus bienveillant que d'habitude. Il me dit : - « Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Evy… »

_Evy ? Alors il me donnait un surnom désormais !_

Alors moi aussi, il fallait que je lui donne un surnom !

Amusée, je lui dis : - « Oui, tu es un super ami, Morcucu ! »

Son regard se décomposa, et il cria, énervé : - « Ne m'appelles plus ainsi ! C'est Morcubus, ou bien Grand Baron, ou bien Sire, mais pas Morcucu ! »

Je ris à grands éclats et ajouta : - « Oui, je sais, mon p'tit Morc. »

Il réagit de la même manière et j'en ris encore…

Il semblait qu'une amitié s'était formée. Qui l'aurait cru ? Aussi, on n'avait pas le choix…

Après ce qu'il me semblait 15 jours, j'entendis d'étranges bruits… Je dormais encore, à côté de Morcubus. On se réveilla tous les deux, d'un coup, et on se releva.  
Les agents étaient là, pour me sauver ! Ouf !

L'un d'eux me dit : - « Evy, on va te sauver. »

Un autre agent, mal à l'aise, ajouta : - « Oui, et Morcubus aussi… »

Surprise, je leur demandai : - « Quoi ? Morcubus aussi ? »

Ce même agent me répondit : - « D'après le résultat de nos recherches, le seul moyen de te libérer est aussi de libérer Morcubus. Sinon, on vous laisse tous les deux. Et l'agent E a insisté pour qu'on te sauve… »

J'étais à la fois étonnée et contente. Il semblait que Morcubus comptait à mes yeux, après tout ce qu'on avait partagé…

Ils nous conduisirent vers un portail magique, qui nous ramena au monde réel…  
D'un éclat de lumière, je me voyais dans la Grande Rue, juste devant la station de train. Les agents étaient là aussi, et ils me conseillèrent de prendre le train pour aller au Q.G….

Mais Morcubus n'était pas là. Avait-il pu parvenir ici, ou bien se trouvait-il ailleurs ?

Je suivis ces agents et pus remercier l'agent E, Buddy, et Walker…

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était fou de rage que Morcubus ait été libéré. Moi, j'en riais. Tout était fini, et j'étais avec papa ! Ces retrouvailles étaient heureuses, j'étais si contente de les retrouver ! Et de revoir le jour et la lumière…

Mais Morcubus me manquait presque. C'est à croire que même les pires individus peuvent devenir de merveilleux amis…

Il me manquera, ça c'est sûr. Mais au moins, j'avais passé cette dure période épaulée et accompagnée. Et j'ai pu comprendre une très belle leçon : il ne faut pas juger les autres par-rapport à leur passé ou leur apparence, car même le pire d'entre eux pourra se révéler un ami, un partenaire et un compagnon.

**Fin**

_Voici la fin de cette fanfiction. _

_Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfic' à propos de Morcubus et Evelyn, étant donné qu'ils avaient été obligé de passer du temps ensemble au Royaume des Cauchemars ! J'ai aussi été inspirée par des fanarts, en particulier ceux-ci : marysuevevo/art/MySims-Agents-456552781 et marysuevevo/art/nightmares-538222081. (je me suis notamment inspirée de celui-ci pour la scène de la goule qui les poursuivait)_

_C'est la même artiste qui les a réalisés, en l'occurrence _MarySueVEVO. Si vous aimez le style de ces deux fanarts, alors vous aimerez sûrement ses autres dessins. Je vous conseille d'y jeter un coup d'œil. :)

Alors j'espère encore que vous avez aimé cette courte fanfiction. À la prochaine !


End file.
